


Vikings Diner

by PalomaD



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaD/pseuds/PalomaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of silliness based on the song "I Dream of Jeannie's Diner".  Link to follow in notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vikings Diner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Vikings, Jeannie, or anything else. I make no money from this.
> 
> If you are not familiar with the song "I Dream of Jeannie's Diner," which is turn is based on the song "Tom's Diner", you can watch it here on Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6fVh0EnjVM

I am sitting on the sofa, there's a TV in the corner  
I am watching Ragnar Lothbrok, he is played by Travis Fimmel (Athelstan!)  
And he went and raided England, and returned with George Blagden  
But he wouldn't join them in their bed, all he did was pray

(Lagertha: Come and join us, priest)

Ragnar Lothbrok is a Viking and he sails across the ocean

With his badass wife Lagertha and his older brother Rollo

And Vikings never mean well, so he gets in wacky trouble

He throws his axe and swings his sword, it’s nothing like Bewitched.

(Athelstan!)

(Athelstan! Athelstan!)

(Yes, master!)

Oh the reruns will continue on the TV as I'm watching  
The upcoming season’s promos.  
I am dreaming of Ragnar.  
(Athelstan!)

 


End file.
